Lost and Found
"Lost and Found" is the first episode of Robbing Liberty. As Biggs regains consciousness on the floor of his apartment, he finds his wife missing and a note from her captors, telling him that they will execute her if they do not receive $60,000 in 7 days. Confiding in his longtime friend, Robert Cassidy, he explains to him the situation, and the two mull over the idea of a heist to acquire the ransom money. Plot Biggs awakens in his apartment after being knocked out hours earlier by a Mountain Dragon Triad gang member. He finds a note in his bedroom, threatening his wife's life if he doesn't pay a ransom of $60,000 within 7 days. He quickly leaves his apartment and hails a cab to go and see Cassidy. After meeting him at his garage in Bohan, he tells him that his wife has been kidnapped and held to ransom. Cassidy is startled by the news and the two go for a walk while Biggs explains the situation further. A short while later, Cassidy suggests that he and Biggs rob a bank to get the ransom money. Biggs initially lambasts the idea until Cassidy reminds him of the urgency of the situation, and how he has very little time to get $60,000. He reluctantly agrees to go and see someone who can fix them up with weapons. The "gun guy" is revealed to be Marcus Sutton, a former soldier who owns the gun store and illegally trades with criminal organisations for extra profit. As Biggs eyes up the merchandise around the store, Cassidy asks Sutton if he can get them weapons. Sutton is skeptical and untrusting of the two men, but after overhearing them discussing a possible heist, he shows an unusual interest in helping them. Sutton suggests they visit a man by the name of Dillinger, as he could prove a valuable asset if they plan to rob a bank, due to his expertise in handling weapons and avoiding authorities. The two then leave. Biggs becomes increasingly worried for his wife's safety as they travel to Algonquin in search of the mysterious man, but reassures himself that if he's going to get her back, they'll need Dillinger on their side. As they arrive at the address given to them by Sutton, the two tentatively head upstairs to Dillinger's apartment. They discover a grimy apartment which initially seems abandoned. However, as they look inside, they notice a man looking out of a window. Believing the man to be Dillinger, they head inside, but as they approach him, he becomes spooked and immediately opens fire on Biggs and Cassidy before they can tell him the reason they're there. The man quickly empties the remaining bullets in his gun and flees the apartment as Biggs and Cassidy give chase. Seeing the man running off into the night, Biggs suggest they let him go as he's too dangerous, until Cassidy asks him if he wants his wife back or not. Left with little choice, Biggs continues the chase. Back on the streets, Cassidy gets in his car as Biggs gives chase on foot. Cassidy plans to head the man off in his car. After a short chase, Biggs and Cassidy eventually corner the man. Biggs reveals that they just want to talk, but the man doesn't listen, instead believing them to be Syndicate hitmen sent to kill him. The episode ends with a tense standoff between the two parties. Production notes Analysis * This episode's title, "Lost and Found", is likely referring to the fact that Biggs has "lost" his wife, but later they "find" Dillinger. * The black car seen leaving the scene at the beginning of this episode is that of the kidnappers. * Biggs finds blood on his bed when he searches the bedroom for his wife, possibly alluding to the fact that Jessica was severely beaten or even raped by the gang who kidnapped her. *Cassidy's idea to rob a bank and eagerness to visit a gun store establishes his extreme personality. This was also shown in the Prologue. *Sutton seems uninterested in offering weapons to Biggs and Cassidy until he overhears them discussing their plans to stage a heist, hinting that Sutton may have a motive of his own. *Dillinger's apartment is squalid and even lacks a front door, signalling that it is a temporary place for Dillinger to hide from the Syndicate's hitmen before he moves on. Bloopers and continuity errors * Sutton tells Biggs and Cassidy that they can find Dillinger's apartment off East Wardite street, but moments later, Biggs says, "East Vauxite? Got it." * You can hear the sound of a motorcycle as the camera pans up toward Dillinger walking down the hallway in the apartment. * The car that Biggs and Cassidy are in changes after they exit the apartment building to chase Dillinger.